Drawing applications provide a variety of tools to users for creating and/or editing electronic drawing objects. In many cases, the drawings, revisions, and edits enabled by the tools in a drawing application could be done by hand only with great difficulty, expense, skill, and time.
However, using a drawing application is not convenient for some types of drawings. For example, in some cases a drawing application will provide too many tools or selectable drawing parameters from which to choose. In some cases, a user may be unable to identify a combination of tools and/or selectable drawing settings to generate a desired effect or image. This type of inconvenience is compounded when a user is attempting to draw or edit an object in a three-dimensional (3D) depiction because the number of possible drawing tool selections and drawing effects is increased. Also, more generally, the technical difficulty of producing a drawing in three dimensions is greater than that of producing a drawing in two dimensions.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. Numerous variations, configurations, and other embodiments will be apparent from the following detailed discussion.